Strange and odd tales of the DC Multiverse
by Grey154
Summary: See some of my odd and strange tales of the DC Multiverses featuring everyone's favorite imp from the 5th dimension Mister Mxyzptlk! This is T just to be safe. Might go down to K if you guys think it can go down. This is meant for kids who grew up with both Silver Age comics and DCAU. Read and review.
1. Introduction

**Summary: Okay I'm going to do something I have never done before. Hopefully it will work out if people don't like it I will very much understand. I'm actually going to treat the stories as if they were cartoon episodes from the 90's so everything should be in the K+ to T. Also these are stories take place in different universes so they won't follow or flow with each other. Also while this is meant to be serous in some aspects, the overall this is meant to be wacky and bizarre so if it's confusing just go with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, or the characters and I will only write the stories for as long as they allow me to write it.**

IT'S STRANGE AND ODD TALES OF THE DC MULTIVERSES FEATURING EVERYONE FAVORITE IMP FROM THE FITH DIMMINSION MISTER MXYPTLK!

"Thank you! Thank You! I'd like to thank the academy for all of their kindness and support… whoops sorry wrong story. Oh you're the you're the reader that wants to see this potential train wreck of a mindless incoherent story. I guess I ought to give you kudos for that so let me just say Brava Brava! Now I'm not sure you all know this little secret, but here in the Genera if comic books where the stories are limited only to a person imagination, Many stories are not limited to just a single universe. Gotta story that does fit the supposed canon? Don't worry. It just gets made into an alternate universe. Thus anything can happen. Gotta a story where Superman was raised in Russia? No problem. Wanna make a crack-flick where batman imitates M.C Hammer? We got da goods! Need a story where all the superheroes turn into zombies and devour their love ones? Well okay you got me there but I'm sure some other comic book companies will be willing to oblige. I'm talking to you Marvel!

Anyway, the nice thing about good ol imps like me is not only do we get to observe these multiverses, but we can create them and shape them depending on our… mischievous actions and you know me. I like the pranks I like the bizzare I live for the funny. I mean come on these are the jokes people.

Today you'll get to see what it's like in the common day of me. I'm going to travel to different universes play a some pranks and see how everything unfolds heck I might do multiple in the same universe. So sit down grab your Dr, Pepper and enjoy the show."

AND HERE WE GO!


	2. Bat the Vamp

**Adventure summary: A rouge encounter with Dracula turns our favorite Dark Knight into a vampire. MR MXYPTLK would like to present: BAT THE VAMP**

"all right I'm in position," Batman said, "Dracula's castle should only be a few meters away." Batman exited the batmobile. He had faced Dracula only one time before and it nearly cost him his life.

"Are you sure you can handle this Bruce alone?" Superman asked on the other end of the comlink. "This isn't like fighting Joker or even Bane and remember he almost killed you last time."

"Hey I beat Solomon Grundy in hand to hand combat before. Besides I got everything I need."

"Well alright but if you get in trouble I'll be right behind you okay?"

"Nice to know you have my back."

As Batman crossed the drawbridge, the doors of the castle started to open up. Once batman entered the main hall, the dark room immediately lit up with candles and Dracula waited on the other end.

"Good evening Batman." Dracula said with a hiss. "Tonight you r blood shall serve as a grand meal and you will become my thrall."

"Dracula. Your reign of terror on Gotham City is finished.

"On the contrary my dear Dark Knight, the eternal night of Gotham has only just begun."

Batman immediately changed after the vampire only to be thrown back with ease.

"Foolish mortal. I have faced thousands of vampire hunters. You cannot ham me."

Batman pulled a solar grenade form his utility belt. "Apparently I can."

The grenade exploded once it made impact with Dracula's cloak blinding the vampire.

"Argh the Sun!"

Batman capitalized on Dracula's vulnerability landing blows to both his abdomen and his face. Bus as Batman was about to deliver the final knockout punch, Dracula caught it with his red eyes filled with fury.

"You'll pay for your treachery you little Rodent." The vampire sunk his fangs into Batman neck causing him to scream in Agony. Dracula then threw him against the wall and grabbed him by the throat.

"I was going to make you my thrall but I think you would serve better as a trophy on my wall."

Just as Dracula was about to snap the Dark knights neck, one of the walls of the castle exploded. When the dust cleared the caper was revealed to be none other than superman.

"Not if I have anything to say about it Dracula!"

The vampire laughed as he let go of Batman's neck.

"Ah Superman the only one known to be able to fight the god of war to a standstill, and what better timing? The 11th hour has come. The Man of Steel vs. The Lord of the Night and when this is over, I shall be granted the title of strongest of all."

"The only thing you're getting is a one way ticket to Arkham Asylum."

Superman flew toward the vampire and delivered a right hook to the vampire's jaw causing him to crash into a dining room wall. Dracula counteracted sending the Man of Steel through the roof. He then leaped up into the air and slammed Superman into the ground. Dracula then capitalized by pummeling superman with a flurry of punches. Superman let out a groan

"Your blood will taste sweet to me Kryptonian."

Dracula tried lunging his fangs into Superman's neck, but his fangs could not penetrate the skin.

"What? This cannot be!"

"Humph sorry vamps but you're not getting any of my blood tonight."

_WHAM! _

Superman's punch sent Dracula Hurdling into the stratosphere superman then flew up in the air and slammed him back into the ground the sure impact of the landing caused a crater in the floor.

"Had enough?" Superman asked

Dracula slowly crawled up but then collapsed once he reached the surface.

"I…yield."

Superman quickly rushed Dracula to Arkham and went over to check on his fallen friend, but the vampire curse was already taking effect. Bruce's skin had turned to a bluish white hue, and he had started to grow fangs.

"Come on buddy." Superman whispered "stay with me. Stay with me."

Batman started to mumble "Blood…Need blood…"

Al of the sudden batman came to. His eyes now turned into a scarlet read color. His mouth curled into a snarl before screaming "I need blood!"

The blood crazed Batman grabbed his former friend by the throat.

"I am not your enemy Bruce…" Superman chocked out. "Try and think."

"BLOOD!

The Vampire Batman threw Superman against the wall, transformed into a shadow and sank into the floor.

"Bruce!" Superman called but there was no response. In fact there was nothing. Not even a sound. It was quiet too quiet. Superman just stood there waiting for Batman to reveal himself. All of the sudden…

_Creak!_

Superman swung a wild haymaker but Batman quickly blocked it and started to push him back. Superman couldn't believe it. Batman's vampirism increased his strength to the point it nearly matched Superman's. Having to think fast, Superman sucked in air and gave a mighty blow. The force of the wind caused _Batman_ to skid across the floor just enough to give Superman an opening. Superman grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"Alright Bruce. Before you blackout I just want you to know this is for your own good."

Superman delivered an uppercut that sent Batman flying into the air but right before Superman could send him back down, Batman teleported away.

"What?"

Batman Reappeared and performed a death grip around Superman.

"Your blood is mine."

"Sorry about this Bruce, but you're going to thank me for this later."

Superman took a nosedive straight into the floor of the castle with Batman still holding on. When the dust cleared, Superman brushed the dust off of his face. Bruce however was knocked out cold.

"So Dracula bit him?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah and he immediately when came to he immediately started screaming for blood."

"Well I'm surprised he hasn't become a vampire thrall for Dracula then again Batman always was very strong willed."

"Is there anything I can do? Is there a cure?"

"That depends would you call putting him in the sunlight and leaving him to fry a cure?"

"I'm not going to kill my best friend."

"I didn't think you would. "

"Look you've worked with the legends. Is there anything I could do to help him get through this?

"Well I mean…the reason vampire drink blood is for the basic components so if your friend doesn't want to hurt anyone he could try to find a substitute for human blood or maybe somehow inject directly into his system."

"Would something like pig blood work, because my stepparents own a farm and I could…"

"Pig blood would work."

It didn't take long for superman parents to offer their animals in service for their son's friend. Once Superman was able to extract the blood he inject it into Batman's blood system via an I.V When Batman came to, he let out a groan

"Ugh what happened?"

"You and I are now kindred spirits brother." Persephone said with a sly grin.

"Ugh what? What do you mean?"

"She means you're a vampire now." Superman said. "You were a little blood crazed so I kinda had to drag you here to get help.

Batman eyes opened his eyes in horror as the reality of his situation set in.

"Clark no. You should have killed me. I don't want hurt anyone."

"You don't have to." Persephone said. "As long as you inject a small amount of pig blood into your system every few days or so you'll be fine and if you have to make any daytime appearance may I suggest SPF 50?"

"You know." Superman said "Take away all those two drawbacks, and being a vampire actually seems to have quite a few benefits."

"it's true" Persephone said. You're already legendary as the Dark Knight. With you now as an ageless vampire, you could very well pass into myth."

"And think of it this way," Superman added. Now as long as you don't get yourself killed you can always be an agent of justice."

All the support caused Batman to do something he did not do often. He smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you. I'm glad that you have my back."

The next night, Batman's wounds recovered he found himself staring at the moon while standing on the rooftops of Gotham City.

He found himself shouting a warning to all those that would oppose the scales of Justice

"_I am vengeance _

_I am the night_

_I am Batman"_

There was a burst of lighting and a clash of thunder

"Well there you have it folks in that universe our good old Batsy became a creature of the night may all you villains beware for you are all in for a scare. Now I know what you're all thinking. _But_ _Mxyptlk you said there would be pranks so where are all the pranks. Keep your shorts on keep your short on they're coming. I just wanted to show how one universe can greatly differ from another. Now with all that out of the way. On to the next universe!" _

**Author's notes: well there's the first story. Now I know I've asked for feedback before but please, please, please, if you have the time please take the time to review. Hope you enjoy it. **


	3. Oliver Queen: Love Doctor

**Opening title: It's Valentine's Day on Earth-1138 and Mr., Mxyzptlk decides to have a little fun with that universe's Green Arrow. What kind of trouble will this little Imp cause for this dashing Casanova? Find out as Mr. Mxyzptlk presents: Oliver Queen: Love Doctor.**

Oliver Queen sat on the bench watching the nice couples walking in the park. It was Valentine 's Day, and if there was anything Oliver liked doing it was charming the ladies. While humming Elvis Presley's _heartbreak hotel_. Mr. Mxyzptlk popped up from behind.

"Hiya Queenee!"

Oliver jumped up from the bench. "Oh no, oh np not this time there is no way I'm going to be a part of any of your stupid pranks."

Mxyzptlk started giving puppy dog eyes. "Now what makes you think I was going to pull a prank. Did I say anything about pulling a prank? You hurt my widdle feewings."

"Do I look stupid to you?" Oliver asked. "The only time you ever show up is to bring out some of your warped since of humor."

"Oh come on Queenee. Its Valentine's Day love is in the air. Tell me does our little Casanova have a date planned?"

A sly smirk came over Oliver "No I will easily get one. Back in high school they use to call me _The Love Doctor_."

"BWHAHAHAHAH! HE HEE HEE HEE, HO HO HO. The love doctor yeah right what joke…"

"what's so funny?" Oliver asked defensively.

"You my friend are about as romantic as a hippo with a head cold. You couldn't even play matchmaker on a love desperate couple"

"Be you I could. I bet I make a couple by the end of the day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then…Prove it!"

Mr. Mxyzptlk snapped his figures and a strange feeling came over Oliver . It took him a minute to realize that feeling was in fact him floating in the air. He looked behind hem and saw he had two little wings on his back and the brown quiver that stored his arrows were now replaced with a hot pink Quiver that had a bunch of heart shaped arrows. To make matters worse, his leather jacket and pants were replaced with a pink leotard.

"What? You…you tricked me.

"Hehehe ho ho ho! Yes I did."

"Change me back now."

"Hey your lucky I didn't stick you in a diaper. Besides it only last until sunset. It's easy all you have to do is stick an arrow into make a couple and viola a couple it doesn't even last forever just one date. And…if you when I'll get you a beautiful lady to love on."

"Beautiful lady? Okay I'm in."

Mxyzptlk vanished and watched the fun from a distance.

"Stick around folks this is going to become hilarious." Oliver Queen found himself getting shrunk to the size of a humming bird. Something that turned out to be a benefit considering how awkward it probably would have been for a fully grown man to be flying around in a pink loetard. The odd thing is thing was, despite Oliver Queen's skill in archery and the board range he could cover, his accuracy was pitiful. It grew so bad to the point that he could have promised that the arrows had a mind of their own and were purposely missing.

"Dang it Mxyzptlk. I know you're doing this on purpose."

"Hehe, doing this on purpose he says, I'm doing this om purpose, hahaha hehehe. He couldn't be more right. But what can I say making people look like complete fools is what I do the best."

Oliver attempted to match couples all day, the only thing that succeeded in occurring was him getting swatted at, steeped on wacked with a fly swatter, flung into a bug zapper and spayed with pepper spray. Quite frankly he felt like he should have died but it was possible that the change was keeping him alive.

He managed to find a park bench and allow himself to go back to normal size. He observed his now scuffed and marked body and finally accepted defeat

"Love doctor my butt. If there really is a cupid, I'm sure he doesn't get paid enough to do this crap."

All of the sudden his communicator beeped and hawkgirl was on the other end.

"Green arrow here."

"Oliver The Legion of Doom is attacking Downtown Metropolis. We need you."

"Down worry girl I'm on my way."

"Uh. What are you wearing?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Green Arrow out."

Green Arrow rushed to the Downtown and caught up with the rest of the Justice League.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"Um. What are you wearing?" Superman asked

"Mxyzptlk…need I say more?"

"No. No you don't." Wonder Woman with a smile.

"Justice league." Lex Luthor announced. "This city belongs to the Legion of Doom stand down or…" All the villains busted out in laughter at the sight of Green arrows costume."

"Ha ha let's all laugh at the man with the pink leotard." Green Arrow said

"Grundy now call you puny arrow man."

"You can all laugh in Blackgate Penitentiary. " Superman said "Except you Grundy you'd probably be safer in Arkham."

The two groups charged at each other, and everything was going well. That was until fate, or more likely a troublesome Imp decided to make Green arrow's arrows shoot at people. The first arrow hit Lex Luthor in the shoulder and the second one hit Wonder Woman in the back. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"You know I always loved your long black hair." Lex said.

"And I always thought you had a strong chin."

"The both of them just have to say "kiss me you fool."

Superman just happens to look over and the next thing he sees is his jaw on the floor.

"Great Kryptonite. Oliver what did you do?"

"I'm sorry it's these stupid arrows. Maybe a different one…"

Batman happened to look over and see this ghastly site and without him even realizing it, his lips curl into a snarl, he goes over to Lex Luthor, taps him right on the shoulder, and when Lex turns around…"

"Do you mind I…"

_WHAM_.

The man in the iron suit stumbles backwards; Batman just looks down on him while shaking off the pain in his hand.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're her type."

Green arrow in the meantime fires another arrow. This one hits Grundy in the thigh, and the zombie has his sights on Hawkgirl.

"Grundy love bird girl!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Grundy immediately started squeezing her and pounding her into the Sidewalk

"Oliver…do us all...a favor and…STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Fortunately for green arrow the prank and it's effects only last till sunset, and when it sets, Green Arrow's equipment return to normal.

"Finally."

Everybody comes back to their senses allowing the Justice league to get the upper hand.

BAM

WHACK

ZOOM

Green arrow patches everything by tying the Super villains up.

"Well, all worked out in the end." Superman said

"Yeah. I'm just happy to be back to normal."

"We all are. By the way Bruce were you jealous when I kissed Luthor?"

"What? Jealous. I just didn't want him bothering you that's all."

"Uh Bats, I don't think she was the one that was bothered." Flash said with a sly grin. "

With a loud crack, Mr. Mxyzptlk appeared out of thin air.

"Thank you, thank you you've all been wonderful!"

"You! Remind me to smack myself next time I call myself the love doctor."

"Hey it all worked out in the end. Besides a bet is a bet."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the bet. I betted that if you could match a couple before sunset I'd get you a Beautiful lady."

"I didn't match a couple…" He then remembered the wonder woman/Luthor incident.

"All I said was it had to last a date. That little powwow could count."

Oliver smiled "Well then I guess that means you owe me."

"Alright here it comes."

Oliver had expected a supermodel but proved to be very naive and he forgot one important lesson.

**Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. **

What she actually looked like we'll let you leave to your imagination, aware of Mxyzptlk's intention, she let Oliver have it.

"Give me a kiss pretty boy. She immediately pounced on him and barraged him with kiss after kiss.

"Why me? Why me?" Oliver asked between gasp of air. Finding the scene amusing, everyone else in the Justice league erupted in laughter.

"Okay folks Mr. Mxyzptlk here. I think instead of going into the Blah Blah Blah about what I'm going to do and who I'll visit, I'm just going to do it so. Stay tuned, enjoy the show. And if you have any ideas feel free to tell my agent. See ya."

**Author notes: well I hope you're enjoying the stories. I hope they make you feel like you're going back in time to the time of your childhood. Like Mr. Mxyzptlk said if you have any ideas of some stories you might want to see happen at some point feel free to drop them in your review. Enjoy. **


	4. Wooly Me this Batman

**Opening title: Earth 346's Wonder Woman now faces the blunt end of Mr. Mxyzptlk's pranksterism and gets turned into a sheep. Will the dear Dark Knight be able to [participate in the dastardly imp's riddle challenge and save the Amazing Amazon . Find out as Mr. Mxyzptlk presents: **_**Wooly Me this Batman **_

**Just a short disclaimer: Just in case I haven't brought this up sooner, I do not own DC comics. That is Warner Bros's baby. I'm just a fan**.

Diana Prince walked down the park of Metropolis. It was always nice to see the stars at night. Especially since most of the of stars were often over shadowed by the skylights.

"Ah. It's so nice to see the night sky. All the stars showing in the sky."

All these thoughts were interrupted by the crying of what sounded like a child. Once the child was in her sights, she quickly ran over to it. After all what kind of person would she be if she didn't try to help a small child. It was a young boy with short blond boy with ice blue eye, and of course a quivering lip.

"What's Wrong?" Diana asked.

"I'm sick."

"your sick?"

"Yeah I got a fever and the doc said the only cure is…MORE WONDER WOMAN!"

A flash of light engulfed the boy, and when the light cleared the boy turned out to be none other than Mr. Mxyzptlk who then preceded to give Wonder Woman a big smacking kiss on the cheek. In rage Wonder Woman wiped the cheek that the imp had kissed.

"Oh! You horrible and selfish little imp!"

"What I can't help it that I blow your mind." He then proceeded to make his head explode and as confetti drifted downward a new head took its place.

"What do you want?" Wonder Woman asked

"Diana Prince come on down! You're the next contestant on _The Prank is Right_!"

"Never. You're not going to get me involved in one of your stupid pranks."

"Too late." Mr. Mxyzptlk said in a high pitched voice.

The imp snapped his figures and Diana started to feel itchy. A sharp pain started to come over her whole body as she could feel her bones change shape and rearrange themselves. The transformation itself only took about three seconds. Wonder Woman shook off the strange feeling; she realized she was on all fours.

"What did you do to me?" she asked

Mr. Mxyzptlk conjured up a mirror. and when Wonder Woman jumped back when she saw she had been turned into a sheep with thick black wool."

"Hehehe hohoho. I guess you've just found yourself in a Baaaaaad situation.

"Alright you've had your fun now change me baaaaaack."

"He he he. You can't even make the B sound without sounding like a sheep!"

"Change me baaaaaack!" Wonder Woman demanded

"Relax first I want to play a little game."

"How can I do anything let alone play a game while I look like this.

"Don't worry tuts. I'm gonna get your little boyfriend to help you."

" My boyfriend?" Wonder Woman thought. "I don't have a…"

With a snap of the imps figures, Wonder woman found herself transported to a strangely lit cave. It tok her a minute to realize that she was in the Batcave.

"Batman," Wonder Woman thought "He'll help me."

Wonder Woman could hear Batman and Alfred speaking on the other side.

"Slow day in Gotham master Bruce?"

"Is that a bad thing Alfred?"

"No of course not. I just wouldn't mind knowing why Genius, billionaire philanthropist, still wears his bat suit rather than wearing one of his dress suits and enjoying the sights of Gotham."

"Despite what it may look like, this thing is way more comfortable than any of my tuxedoes."

"Baaaaaaaaaatmaaaan" Diana tried calling.

"What was that?" Batman asked

"I do belive that sounded like a sheep master Bruce."

"Bruuucee!"

This time Batman looked into the direction Wonder Woman was calling him from.

"Since when did a sheep know my name?"

Bruce walked over to his direction and pulled aside the rock that she was hiding behind.

Alfred jerked back at the sight of her. "Oh dear where did you come from little lady?"

Batman looked down and noticed the two gauntlets wrapped around her legs.

"She's not a sheep." Batman corrected.

"Diana? He quietly asked."

"Yes ." Wonder Woman said

Again Alfred Jerked back. "By King George that thing can talk!"

"Circe?" Batman asked

"No."

"Mxyzptlk?"

"Mxyzptlk"

"Figures."

"Who is this Mxyzptlk?" Alfred asked

All of the sudden there was a static sound coming from the Bat-Computer Mr. Mxyzptlk's appeared on the screen.

"Hiya Batsy!"

"How did you hack into the computer?" Alfred asked "That computer is the most highly secured computer on the planet?"

"Don't bother Alfred. You wouldn't understand. What do you want Mxyzptlk? Any reason why you turned Diana into a prime candidate for a BBQ?"

"I want to play a little game. It's called Wooly me this? If you can solve all my riddles, I change jer back. If you can't, well at least her wool can make a fine coat for the winter."

"Do yourself a favor. Stop trying to parody some of the gimmicks some of my other villains do. You're bad at it."

"Sheesh are you a party pooper. Anyway Wooly me this Batman. What is black and white and read all over?" Don't worry about telling me the answer, just follow the leader. See ya."

Mxyzptlk vanished and left behind confetti. "Annoying little devil isn't he?" Alfred said.

"You don't know the half of it."

All of the sudden there was loud noisemaker-like sound followed by a voice that shouted "I think I can help. I a puff of smoke, none other than bat-mite appeared with his crumpled ears and pig-like facial features.

"Good evening my hero, my friend, the one I always look up to."

"Bat-mite as much as I might like to sign a batarang, and show you the door, I am kind of busy right now."

"Oh I'm not here for autographs Batman. I think I can help your with your little cough cough animal problem."

"Unless you can change her back, I don't think your services are required ."

"Come on at least give me a chance. Remember I'm an imp from the 5th dimension too."

"Be my guest."

Bat-mite floated over to the sheep woman and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He tried again three more times, but once again nothing happened.

"I guess I can't break through Mxyzptlk's pranks."

"Well it looks like we'll have to play this by his rules then." Batman said.

"Let me help. I'm very good at riddles."

"Sorry bat-mite but knowing you, you'll more than likely get Diana blown up or turned into a toad."

"Aw come on please."

"Master Bruce. If I may, as much as I don't know a thing about these…crutures, I can't imagine things being any worse."

"Oh alright. But no funny business."

"Yeah. So where's our first stop big guy?"

"Well the first riddles easy. What's black and white and read all over. A newspaper.

"Gotham City times headquarters?" Alfred asked.

"Might as well give it a try."

"_yes I know they'll solve all my riddles but, hey can't a guy enjoy the fun while it last?" _

The three heroes took a taxi to Gotham City times, when they arrived in the lobby, Mr. Mxyzptlk poped in front of them.

"Sheesh, gave you an easy one and it still took you long enough. I'm start to think you're the worlds dumbest detective."

He then noticed bat-mite who in turn gave him a sheepish grin.

"Never mind I take it back."

"Just give us the next riddle."

Ah. I am as big as a whale. Yet as long as a snake, hairy as rug, yet as sharp as a dagger. I can make the ground shake my thunder when I march through the town yet when I shout. I am as loud as a king's fanfare. What am I?"

With that Mr. Mxyzptlk vanished.

"even in my home dimension I have never heard of a creature that bizarre."

"he's not talking about a whole animal. " Batman said. "He's talking about the different parts. It's a wooly mammoth?"

"but where can we can we find a wooly mammoth? All the wooly Mammoths drowned in the artic when the Great Toilet was flushed."

Everyone looked at Bat-Mite oddly.

"Not that I had anything to do with it."

"We may not have a wooly living, but we do have a wooly mammoth Skeleton at the Gotham city museum of science, history and pop culture."

When the three of them arrived, Mr. Mxyzptlk gave another cackle.

"Okay, Okay one more riddle. This one I know shall stump you. A man rides into town on Friday, stays three days and nights and leaves on Friday morning ? how is this done?

When he disappeared. Everyone found themselves actually having to think about that one.

"I know I've heard that riddle before," batman said "but what's the answer."

Bat-mite retold the riddle. "A man rides into town on Friday, stays three days and nights and leaves on Friday morning ? how is this done?"

"The horses name is Friday." Wonder woman said

"Gotham city Racing?" Bat-mite asked

The three arrive, but Mxyzptlk was not there.

"Did we do something wrong?" Wonder-woman asked.

"I bet I know what." Batman said

Batman's hypothesis turned out to be correct. The Imp was at Gotham's summer Friday restaurant.

"Ha I thought you'd get stumped, but eh what can I say a deals a deal."

It felt good to be human again, but wonder woman still had a question in her mind.

"Hey bruce. Before this thing started, Mxyzptlk called you my boyfriend. Do you have feelings for me?

Batman hesitated to answer. "I know I have feelings for you. I just can't tell if they are good or bad."  
"Would you like to start finding out? I mean this is a restaurant."

"I think I would like that."

Switching to their alter egos, the two sat down and enjoyed a meal. One could only beg the question. Was there more than just friendship in the air?


	5. Hair, Fame and a world without Superman

**Open ing title: Lex Luthor will finally get what he always wanted, a new head of hair, but will he find satisfaction with his new hairdo or are there things that mean more to life than just great hair? Find out as Mr. Mxyzptlk presents: Hair, Fame and a life without Superman**.

Lex Luthor sits in his office planning his next plot to destroy Superman as always.

"I could use the kryptonite suit, no no no he always happens to beat me even with that. I could turn the sun red and make him loose his powers, nah he'll just use a miniature solar battery to gain back his powers. Ooh I got it an inflation ray. When it hits him Superman will become so fat he won't be able to move. Oh who am I kidding now I'm just getting ridicules."

Out of nowhere, Mr. Mxyzptlk pops out of nowhere.

"Hello Lex Luther. you have been chosen to be part of a limited free trial of Mr. Mxyzptlk's help desk."

"Who are you and how did you get into my office. Security! Security! We have an intruder all possible guards escort this little runt of a man out now!"

"Oh come on there is no need for that now. I've come to help. I'm here to give you your hearts greatest desire."

"Is it a weapon that will allow me to destroy that infernal Superman once and for all?

"Lexi baby. You've been going on this destroy Superman gig for a many years now. It was fun and all but come on. We all know why you really want to destroy Superman.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go back to your childhood. Shall we?"

Mr. Mxyzptlk conjures up a projector and a screen.

Lex Luther Age 6. You were on the verge of creating something big and then all of the something BOOM! An accident occurs. Superman, or should we say Superboy saves your big fat behind, but the accident causes you to lose your hair. You blamed Superman and from that day forward you swore revenge. The reason you want Superman is for one reason and one reason only, and that's because you're not exactly a fuzzy wuzzy now are you?"

"Wah! Okay I admit it! I'm a baldy waldy! I'm baldy waldy!"

"Aw it's okay Lexi baby. That's why I'm here to help."

Mr. Mxyzptlk snaps his figures, Lex Luther felt the top of his head and smiled. I have hair. I have glorious, glorious hair!"

The hair wasn't luscious long locks, but it was enough for Lex Luther to be able to slick it up. With a comb.

"Thanks…Lex starts to say but by then Mr. Mxyzptlk disappears.

Meanwhile at the daily planet, Clark Kent (Aka superman) and Lois lane talk about Superman's greatest adventures over a cup of coffee.

"So what's next on our Man of steels next agenda?" Lois lane asks

"Ha ha hopefully nothing, but considering how things end up, oh I'll probably end up having to deal with something"

"hey just think of it this way. The more adventures Superman has, the greater payday for his alter ego."

"true, but then again, he alter ego has to be a little cough cough close to the action and it's nice to have a day off every once in a while."

"But think about it as superman you've been everywhere, from different dimensions, to the edges of universes, hec you went into the underworld and fought Hades and won. "

"True but you know, all my travels, all my adventures, and it's still nice to be back home."

"And it's happy to see that you're home."

A voice comes from behind. "Clark Kent my buddy"

Both turn around a see Lex Luther with his slick brown hair.

"Is that Lex?" Lois asks

"With hair?" Clark adds

"Lex Luther pulls up a seat. "

"What's with the hair Lex?" Lois asked "did you finally get your hair growth formula to work."

"Actually it was a gift from a strange little man with an even stranger name."

"Wait a sec. Did that name happen to be Mxyzptlk?"

"You know I believe so, but that doesn't matter he made me dwell back into my childhood and make me realize the real reason why I wanted to destroy you…it was because I blamed you for the loss of my hair. Now that my hair is back, there is no need for revenge."

"Well then does that mean you're giving up your life of crime?" Clark asked.

"Most certainly. In fact the whole reason I have come here to tell you that you won't have to worry about me anymore. Ta-ta for now.

As Lex Luther walks away, Lois shakes her head. "Strange reason to give up crime."

"It won't last I give it a month."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. He loved matching intellect with me. He'll be bored without me."

Months pass and everything goes fine for a while. Lex is able to keep his company together, stocks in Lexcorp are at an all-time high, yet Lex feels as though there is something missing in his life. He feels incomplete and almost bored. While contemplating his new dilemma, Mr Mxyzptlk . Shows up.

"ah. I was wondering if I'd ever see you again."

"You can never keep a good imp down baby. So how do you like my gift."

"oh the hair it's fine…oh who am I kidding. Ever since I got the hair and gave up my life of crime I'm bored I can't put my finger on it."

Mr. Mxyzptlk bust out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"That was the point you dope. You fell for my prank. Face it Lexi. Without Superman you have no one to match your intellect. No challenge in your life. You're a bull without a matador to fight. Without Superman you have no purpose."

"You know. You are right. All this time I thought if I could just destroy superman I would be happy, but even if I did I would be like a dog not knowing what to do once he catches the car. I need superman."

Out of the corner of his eye, Lex sees a pair of hair clippers and smiles.

Once again at the Daily Planet, Lois and Clark are once again discussing things that was until. Clark hears a familiar voice.

"Superman oh Superman!"

Clark just smiles and shakes his head. "See I told you so."

"Go get him golden boy." Lois cheers on.

Clark now Superman flies over to downtown Metropolis and sees Lex Luthor once again bald and waiting for him.

" I had a feeling you'd miss me Luther."

"What can I say son of Krypton? You're an unstable force and I am an immovable object."

"Don't flatter yourself baldy, but truth be told, I think a part of me would miss you too."

"Are we going to sit here and talk Man of Steel, or are we going to make a showdown worthy of the front page newspaper?"

Luther charges his suit and Superman flies straight toward him. The unstoppable force meets the immoveable object, and once they meet they make an impact so strong and so loud, it can only be described in a single word…

KABLAM!


	6. Batman: enter the Dark Claw Pt 1

"Hello everyone bat-mite here. Mr. Mxyzptlk called in sick today so he asked me to host today's episode and both you and Batman are in for a treat. You see while exploring around the different dimensions, and talking to my other counterparts, I came across a universe I have only heard rumors existed. I don't want to give away too much until I show it to Batman so everyone just sit tight everything will be answered soon. Aw man guys I'm so stoked this is going to be so much fun!"

**Title: What is this strange knew universe that bat-mite is so excited about? Will it prove a challenge for our caped crusader? Why does Bat-mite always go nuts when it comes to batman related things? All these questions and more will be answered as bat-mite presents: Batman: Enter the Dark Claw pt 1**.

Batman sits at the computer desk of the batcave, but he's not hunting down criminals or looking at the latest leads. In fact there are now leads, no our Dark knight is sitting at the computer playing solitaire and for the first time in his career as Batman he faces an opponent he has never faced before. This dreadful opponent? It's called boredom.

But who is here to cure Batman's case of the boreds? None other than Batman's number 1 fan. Bat-mite.

"Hello my favorite hero!"

No response.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I am bored. There's no crime to fight. No benefits to go to. I mean you'd think I'd be happy having a day off, but I miss geeting in front of the action, whether it's as Bruce Wayne or as Batman."

"Well then you are in luck. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. ZYour not going to belive this, bt came across a universe unlike anything you've ever imagine. I was going to ask if you would be willing to explore this."

"Yeah sure and what kind of danger are we talking about."

That's the exciting part. I have no idea, but I thought maybe it could be something to put down in the comic books. Batman the greatest hero of all time. Explores a new dimension and strikes fear into all his enemies."

Batman shakes his head, he knows the kind of foolishness bat-mite gets himself into, but at the same time, what else better is there to do for now.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm in."

"Yippee."

Bat-mite snaps his figures and batman instantly gets transported into the other universe. The dark knight looks around at his surroundings. A city, it looks an awful lot like Gotham, yet at the same time it also bears a striking resemblance to New York City. A couple of miles down the road Batman sees a sign.

Welcome to New Gotham city Population 8,405,837

"New Gotham, has bat-mite transported me into the future? I guess there is only one way to find out."

Batman scours from rooftop to rooftop trying to get a clear understanding of this strange new Gotham. When all of the sudden he hears a sound.

CRASH

Two thieves crash through the window of a jewelry store the cashier shouting for help as they escape.

"My duties as Batman don't stop at my own dimension."

Batman springs into action making his trademark entrance. Shaking in fear the thieves blindly fire a shot and miss giving the dark knight the opening he needs.

WACK

POW

CRACK.

The first thieve is knocked unconscious. The second one tries to grabs his gun, but Batman kicks it aside Batman then grabs the thief by the shirt collar.

"Who are you?" The thief asks.

"I'm Batman.

Batman here's the police arrive and dashes away, but not before the police can get a small glimpse of him. Batman decides to land on a rooftop and listen in on the conversation.

"Another vigilante? " The first policeman asks

"Looks like it. Great first Dark Claw and now it looks like there maybe another one of those freaks out there."

"He calls himself Batman." The thief says.

"Should we call her?"

"I don't trust those mercenary types, but yeah call her. Let her know to be on the lookout for another vigilante out in the city. And tell her we want this Batman alive but if she has to, then she is free to use lethal force."

"Great. I've been in this city for a short and already. I've got bounty hunters on me. Still this city interests me. I want to know more about this place. Besides if I give up now bat-mite will never let me hear the end of it."

New Gotham City had quite a bit more than what Batman expects. The whole day consist of him fighting crime and cleaning up the streets. In one dimension or another one thing is always the same. And that that there is always evil.

"Well that was fun, but I'll going to have to make camp for the night. "

Fatigue settling , The Dark Knight finds an abandoned building. To rest in. Once settled everything seems to be going well. that is until…

POW POW POW

Batman narrowly dodges the bullets and gazes over to take a view of the triggerman except…it's a woman. The Woman steps out of the shadows blowing one of the barrels of one of her pistols.

Immediately Batman realizes that this woman is not normal. She a tall woman her right eye appears to be blind yet the left eye is covered by an eye patch. She has long blond hair, yet he most distinctive feature is the small two devil like horns at top of her skull.

Not paying much attention to the Dark knight observations, the woman just smiles and takes a step forward.

"Well well well, looks like I found a little rodent problem."

Her stance her attitude, the way she holds herself. It all reminds him of a feminized version of an adversary Batman knows all too well. An adversary that goes by the name of Deathstroke."

"Who are you?" Batman asks

"The name's Slade Murdock, but if you want you can refer to me as Dare the Terminator or the Deathdevil.

**Slade Murdock: Slade was once a ordinary girl often called the Daredevil for the different (and often dangerous) dares she took. All that changed when a freak accident caused her to go blind, but in return in sharpened her other since as well as giving her an accelerated healing faster. At the age of 18 she volunteered for the U.S Army. Impressed by her feats, her superiors promoted her to Lieutenant Colonel six months later. A year after her promotion she left the army after her father a police officer was hit for not talking a bribe from a man named Edward Nigma Fisk. In a failed assassination attempt, Fisk captured Slade an implanted horns into her skull, since then, she has often taken the allies of Dare the Terminator, or more commonly the Deathdevil**.

Batman start to charge at her.

"Um before you do that I think it would be important for you to know that I can't die. Bullets bombs none of it works. Allow me to show you ."

Slade hold the gun to her head, pulls the trigger and collapses. The Dark Knight walks over to check her pulse, but as he lays his fingers to her neck her eyes open and she slashes his arm with her pocket knife.

GAH!

Batman holds his arm in pain as Slade leaps up back into a standing position.

"All right BatBub. Your move."

**Will Batman be able to survive this knew Opponent? Who is this Dark Claw that everyone keeps talking? Tune in next time to find out. **


	7. Batman: Enter the Dark Claw pt 2

**Opening Title: Where we last left Batman, Bat-mite transported our hero to an alternate universe that bears many resemblances to his own, but at the same time is different. After the dark knight stops a couple of Jewelry thieves, the police sent a mercenary named Slade Murdock also known as Dare the Terminator To hunt for Batman and the two end up meeting in an abandoned warehouse. Can Batman face this new and dangerous Woman? Find out as Bat-Mite presents: Batman: Enter the Dark Claw pt. 2 **

"Alright Batbub it's your move. Slade says with a smile.

Batman approaches the assailant with caution and then charged toward her, but she is too well prepared and quickly counters knocking the Dark Knight off his feet.

"Oof!"

The two forces engage in hand to hand combat, but Batman is caught off guard by the woman's skills and intuition. It's as if she can predict his every move before he even attacks. Fatigue and confusion settling in, Batman is forced to flee into a corner. Slade fires off a few shot but Batman blocks them with his cape.

"You're getting annoying." Slade says with a chuckle in her voice. She's having fun with this. She enjoys toying with her opponents. Like a cat who has caught a mouse with no real desire to kill it.

"Sorry," Batman says "It just so happens you remind me of another assassin I know real well."

"Oh really? Because you know you happen to remind me of someone else I know too. He's tall, dark a little bit on the gruff side."

"He's name doesn't happen to be Dark Claw does it?"

Dare suddenly tenses up. "How did you know?"

"I overheard the police talk about him. They seem to be quite afraid of them don't they? Batman sends a batarang at one of the electrical transmitters. Causing the whole room to go pitch black.

"Nice try Batman, but I can still see you even in utter darkness. Yes, they are afraid of him, but it's only because he actual cares about the city and he's one of the few left that aren't bought and paid for by that lardball they call the mayor of Gotham.

Batman tries to sneaks up on her, but she is turns around a spilt second leaving him wide open

"And Gotcha…" As Slade tosses Batman, he grabs one of her swords the two engage in a brief sword fight. Batman stabs Slade in the abdomen causing her to stagger a bit, but then she looks up at him, chuckles and proceeds to violently pull the sword out. The wound left behind patches itself up in seconds leaving Batman in shock and aw.

"How…?"

"I'm a fast healer."

The two engage in combat once more. Batman Dislocates Slade's arm for a split second and proceeds to get the upper hand, but no matter who you're the man of steel or the world's greatest detective, if you are a male there is one move that always proves to be a weakness…A knee to the groin.

Batman doubles over in pain, this time his vision starts to blur has he bites his tongue.

"Dirty fighter…" Batman curses

"All's fair in love and war honey."

Slade loads her pistols and Batman closes his eyes waiting for her to deliver the kill shot but instead she just laughs, unloads the Pistol and places it in the holster.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you."

Batman stumbles to get back up. As he does this he sees Slade turn on what appears to be a wrist communicator.

"Deathdevil to Dark Claw, I got him."

Batman's Eyes Widen as he realizes that this Deathdevil and Dark Claw appear to be close associates with each other.

"Good work." The voice of Dark Claw says on the other end. "Bring him to the Danger Cave and bring him up to speed. If we're going to try and stop Fish, then we're going to need all the help we can get."

That voice, it reminds Batman so much of his own, yet at the same time it has a gruffness of another voice that sounds familiar, yet he can't put his figure on it.

"Care for a ride?"

"You work with him?"

"Yep."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we are all part of the same mission. We all want to protect the city from corruption. You're just going to have to trust me on this one okay? "

**Batman contemplates whether or not to do this. There is a part of him that thinks he has seen enough yet he knows in his mind and his heart that he has gone in way too deep to back down now. This isn't about curiously or just impressing Bat-Mite anymore. Whatever this New Gotham is, it is clearly a city that needs him. Besides there are too many questions here and not enough answers to satisfy him. So he takes a deep breath holds out his hand in a truce, and heads off to this so-called Danger Cave.**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**UP NEXT IS THE STUNNING CONCLUSION TO OUR TRULLY STRANGE TALE BE READY FOR: Batman: Enter the Dark Claw pt. 3 **


End file.
